Your Guardian Angel
by misscalliblack
Summary: A tragic event happens in Hermione's life, nut who is there to save her from the fallout?
1. Chapter 1

There was a lone figure standing in an empty meadow in a black sundress, black sunhat, and black heels. Silent tears streamed down the woman's face as she looked upon the grave stone in front of her. _In loving memory of Anne and Richard Granger._ The woman turned to walk away as the sky started to darken; it had been a month since that tragic day…the day her life changed forever.

It was the day of the seventh year picnic; she was sitting under the shade of the tree by the lake with her friends having a good time looking back on their past seven years at Hogwarts when Professor McGonagall rushed over to her.

"Miss Granger we need you in the Headmaster's office" McGonagall said.

Hermione was on her feet and following her mentor to the office.

When they reached the office there were a few people already there awaiting her arrival.

"Miss Granger please take a seat" Professor Dumbledore offered and she accepted.

As she looked around she saw some familiar people and few that she didn't recognize, she noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley among the professors.

"Hermione, this is Mrs. Lee and she is the Head of Muggle Affairs" Dumbledore introduced them.

"Professor what is this about" Hermione asked seeing the grave looks on the faces around her.

"I hate to be the one that has to tell you this but there has been an attack…" Dumbledore started

"By Death Eaters? But Voldemort has been gone for months now" Hermione exclaimed

"No dear, there was a home invasion by muggles, into your parents' home" he continued.

"Are they okay?" she asked and immediately knew the answer when she saw the faces around her drop "NO!" she sobbed and slid out of her chair onto the floor.

"Hermione I am really sorry about this but your parents are in critical condition at St Mary's Hospital. The extent of their injuries is very bad. Mrs. Lee is here to make sure you are able to go see them and get things straightened out with the media and your home" Dumbledore said as the pieces were starting to come together.

Hermione went into shock and passed out shortly after Dumbledore told her that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this chapter contains a graphic hospital scene**

* * *

Hours later Hermione woke up to see Mr and Mrs Weasley and surprisingly Draco Malfoy.

Draco had been a spy for the order along with his parents. They finally made their allegiance known during the Final Battle. Even though they fought on the same side Hermione and Draco still didn't talk to one another, sure they were civil when they needed to be but there was a level of animosity that no one could deny.

"Hermione dear just stay lying down" said Mrs. Weasley when she noticed Hermione starting to sit up.

Hermione looked up to her with the beginnings of tears in her eyes and said "tell me I was dreaming"

She saw the heads of those in the room look downwards in remorse as she sat up and her tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. She slowly brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she started to sob into her knees.

Mrs. Weasley tried her best to comfort the poor girl but nothing would stop Hermione's tears from falling.

As her sobs quieted down Mrs. Weasley released the hold she had on Hermione and went back to stand by her husband, the two soon said their goodbyes knowing that they had to get back to their meeting with Dumbledore.

As they left Hermione felt the chill of emptiness set upon her, Draco saw her lively spirit leave her face and all that remained was an empty shell of the girl she used to be.

"Hermione" he called out to her, but she didn't hear him.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to her bed side. He sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly grabbed her chin turning her face to him.

"Hermione" he said again as he saw the tears well up in her eyes again.

"Please don't cry, I can't bear to see you this way" he said wiping away the single tear that managed to escape down her cheek.

"Then don't look" was all she could manage to say before the dam broke.

Draco pulled Hermione into a strong embrace and held her until her tears stopped falling.

He loosened his arms around her but didn't release her from his embrace; she sat curled into his chest listening to his heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Eventually they fell asleep listening to each other's breath.

That's how Dumbledore found them the next morning wrapped in each other's arms.

Draco slowly opened his eyes feeling someone looking at him. The first thing he saw was Dumbledore's sad smile.

"Good Morning" Dumbledore said softly when he noticed Draco was awake.

"Morning Professor" Draco greeted back

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked

"How do you expect she just found out both of her parents are in critical care and probably won't make it out"

"When she wakes up please make sure she makes it to my office, we need to finish our meeting" Dumbledore said as he left the room.

Draco sat there with Hermione in his arms until she woke up.

She groaned as she snuggled deeper into his embrace, making him sigh.

"Hermione" he said as he gently pulled away from her "we need to go see Dumbledore"

They then got up and headed to the headmaster's office. The walk was long and quite both Hermione and Draco being lost in their own thoughts.

Once they reached the office Draco bid Hermione goodbye and went on his way, while Hermione went into the office.

"Hermione come in" Dumbledore said when he noticed her at the door.

She walked in and sat down in the empty chair by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione we need to decide on what to do about this, I am truly sorry about this but it has to be today" Dumbledore said sadly

Hermione nodded her head that she understood as Mrs. Weasley reached over to her and offered a comforting hand.

The meeting seemed to drag on and on, but eventually the details had all been covered except for one. As Dumbledore was wrapping up the meeting with Mrs. Lee Hermione asked something that shocked everyone.

"What about my brother, who is going to watch him?"

"Hermione you have a brother?" asked Mrs. Lee

"Yes, he is currently staying at our grandparents house for spring break"

"How old is he?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"He is seven, where is he going to stay? I can't have him go back there and see everything that happened and I can't tell him about our parents" Hermione said as she sobbed into her hands.

"He can stay with us, if that is okay with you" Narcissa Malfoy offered, Hermione hadn't even noticed that she and Lucius were in the room.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea" Hermione said unsure

"We could all spend an afternoon together if that would make you more comfortable"

"I guess we could do that, he was supposed to be coming home tomorrow, may I be allowed to go pick him up Professor?"

"I think that would be best" Dumbledore answered her

"If you would like we can spend the afternoon together tomorrow seeing as its Sunday and neither of you have school" Narcissa offered.

"That would be lovely" Hermione agreed.

After the meeting was dismissed Mrs. Lee took Hermione to the hospital to see her parents.

Hermione was trying to prepare herself for what she would see in the intensive care unit but nothing could have prepared her for this.

There were tubs and wires coming from her parents connected to all kinds of machines, the faint beeping sounds coming from the heart monitors were the only indication that they were alive. The damage that was done to her mother was mortally wounding. All the bones in her forearms, wrists, hands, and fingers were broken, her ribs were broken, her face was smashed in, cheek bones broken, and her scalp was almost ripped off of her face to the point where she was almost unrecognizable. Her father's injuries paled in comparison to her mother's but they were still bad, he had been shot multiple times in the abdomen and pistol whipped across his face.

Hermione couldn't take the sight of her parents anymore and ran from the room crying as Mrs. Lee followed after her. Mrs. Lee took Hermione back to Hogwarts as soon as she caught up to Hermione.

As soon as they returned Hermione was immediately taken to Dumbledore's office where Madame Pomfrey was waiting to see if she needed anything, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there waiting to comfort her, and the Malfoys were there to offer her support.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up rather early the next morning. At around 5:30 she realized that she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep so she decided to get ready for the day. She showered and dried her hair; she then straightened her hair and applied her make-up. After she brushed her teeth she went to pick out her clothes for the day. She chose a pale yellow sundress with a white cardigan and white wedges. She then decided to pull the hair that framed her face back with a white bow.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance she went down to the great hall for breakfast before she went to Dumbledore's office.

As Hermione entered the hall she was greeted by the silence of the empty hall. She sat in her spot and her breakfast appeared on the table. When she was about halfway through her breakfast the door to the hall squeaked open announcing someone's presence. Hermione was in her own world and didn't realize there was someone else in the hall until he sat down in front of her.

"Good morning" he said as his breakfast appeared on the table.

Hermione jumped at his voice and quickly composed herself. "Morning" she said.

It took a few minutes to register who was sitting across from her. She looked back up to him and addressed him.

"Why are you sitting over here?"

"Is it a crime to not sit at your house table? Besides you looked like you needed some company" he answered nonchalantly.

"Thanks Draco" she said as she half smiled at his answer.

When he finished his breakfast he looked at her and said "well I guess it's time to go see Dumbledore."

Hermione and Draco the walked in silence to Dumbledore's office both thinking about how this day was going to turn out, once they got there Mrs. Lee was already waiting on them.

Pleasantries were exchanged and the day started much to Hermione's displeasure.

Mrs. Lee guided the teens to the floo. Soon enough they arrived in a shop down the street from Hermione's Grandparent's house. They walked the two blocks to the house in silence all thinking of what was to come.

Hermione's grandmother Ellie opened the front door, her brother Apollo playing with his toys in the middle of the living room floor. The trio walked in and was currently sitting in the living room watching Apollo play while drinking tea.

No one really knew what to say considering Apollo didn't know about his parents. Hermione could see the silent tears rolling down her grandmother's face as their tea turned cold. The more she sat on the sofa in the house that her mother grew up in the more she could feel herself being torn apart. A small hand found its way on Hermione's face; she looked up from her tea to see her brother's big amber colored eyes boring right into her own honey colored eyes.

"Mimi, where's mommy and daddy?"

"Lo mommy and daddy have been in an accident"

"Are they ok?"

Silent tears started to stream down Hermione's face as she shook her head no. Apollo realized the seriousness of the situation but didn't truly comprehend what had happened. Tears started to trickle from his eyes as Hermione gathered him in her arms.

Everyone else in the room watched the interaction between the siblings. A few minutes later when they broke apart Hermione explained to Apollo that they were going to be spending time with Draco's parents and that they needed to be leaving soon.

They said their goodbyes and made promises to write and they went on their way to Malfoy Manor.

Once they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Lucius greeted them at the fireplace. Mrs. Lee left them to bond for a few hours and told them when she would be back.

The Malfoy's, Hermione, and Apollo headed out into the gardens for a picnic lunch. The place they had chosen for lunch was surrounded by the most colorful flowers of all types, there were even little animals running around.

Throughout lunch Narcissa and Lucius got to know Hermione and Apollo better. After lunch they spent the afternoon playing in the garden. By the time Mrs. Lee had come back Apollo was asleep in Hermione's arms.

Once they returned to Hogwarts Hermione was escorted to her new suite. Hermione went into Apollo's room and laid him down on his bed. She walked back out into the common room to see Draco standing there waiting for her.

"Draco? What's up?"

"I just….I never mind" he said and turned towards the door.

Hermione let him walk away and out of her dorm.

Confused, she walked to her new room to think things over.

Hermione invited Harry, Ron, and Ginny over to her new room for dinner and to meet her brother…she was going to need help with him and she knew that those three would try the best they could to help her out.


	4. Chapter 4

The night wasn't so peaceful for Hermione. Apollo woke up screaming from a nightmare around 3am and Hermione shake the fact that she had a feeling that something was wrong.

Another piercing scream shook her from her thoughts. She ran into Apollo's room to find him thrashing around in his bed. Hermione attempted to wake him from his nightmare but nothing seemed to be working, she finally decided to use her wand to wake him up.

Apollo shot up out of his bed and started sobbing. Hermione quickly gathered him in her arms and started to rock him back and forth trying to calm him down.

"Mimi is that you?" Apollo whispered

"I'm here, don't worry"

"I miss mommy and daddy" he said through his tears

The only way Hermione knew to respond was to hold him tighter and to dry his tears.

By the time Apollo had stopped crying he and Hermione had fallen back to sleep. Apollo clung to Hermione in their sleep and Hermione had Apollo in her embrace.

The two slept peacefully until it was time to get up and get ready for breakfast.

Hermione and Apollo met Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the entrance to the Great Hall. As the five of them walked in the whole hall became silent, trying to figure out whom the little boy was and which ones of the quartet he belongs to.

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table ignoring the stares directed at them.

After a few minutes everyone went back to their breakfast as Dumbledore stood up to announce who Apollo is to the rest of the school.

After the announcement and the murmurs started the quartet and Apollo headed to their classes and back to Hermione's room to babysit Apollo.

Once Apollo and Hermione got back to their room they had a visitor waiting outside of their portrait.

"Draco what are you doing here" Hermione asked when they got closer to him.

"I have my free hour now and was wondering if you needed anything" he said bashfully

Hermione smiled gratefully at him and motioned for him to follow them into the common room.

The three spent the hour playing games, listening to music, and telling stories. They were having so much fun that they lost track of time and didn't hear Ginny come into the common room.

Ginny stood there watching the Draco and Apollo chase Hermione around the common room and eventually tackle her down to the ground to tickle her. Once Hermione's squeals filled the common room Ginny couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Draco, Hermione, and Apollo all froze at the sound of her laughter.

"Relax it's just me" she said through her giggles when she noticed the tense looks on the older faces.

Draco quickly jumped up off of Hermione and excused himself from the room.

Ginny looked at Hermione with an accusatory look while Hermione blushed and avoided Ginny's gaze. Apollo ran over to Ginny and dragged her over to where they had been about to watch a movie. Hermione finished setting up the movie for Apollo and Ginny and then she told Apollo that she would meet him in the Great Hall for lunch and left for class.

Hermione had double potions with the other Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Throughout the lesson Hermione couldn't focus on a single thing that Professor Snape was saying, her mind was wrapped around Apollo and Ginny, her parents, the Malfoys, and most of all Draco.

The double period seemed to drag on when someone nudged Hermione in the ribs. She jumped and almost shrieked but remembered where she was just in time. There was a deep chuckle coming from her left, she turned to scowl at the person but was shocked to see Blaise Zabini sitting next to her.

"Hermione we are supposed to be working together on this assignment" he said quietly to her.

"Sorry what are we making?" she asked and his reply was a simple slide of his notes over to her.

The rest of the class went off without a hitch and Blaise and Hermione's potion turned out as it was supposed to.

As soon as the class was dismissed for lunch Hermione ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall to meet up with Ginny and Apollo.

Hermione was the first person in the hall followed by Ron, the more people started to fill in the hall the more worried Hermione got because Ginny and Apollo hadn't arrived yet. As the last of the students started to trickle in Hermione was getting ready to send out a search party for Ginny and Apollo. As she made her way to get up she heard a familiar giggle trickle into the Great Hall. She looked up at the opening doors and finally Ginny and Apollo came in for lunch. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and started to fix a plate for Apollo.

Ginny filled Hermione in on all the things she and Apollo did while Hermione was in class and Ginny tried to talk to Hermione about the tickling situation without the boys over hearing but decided to save the conversation for later.

After the group had finished their lunch they started to walk out of the Great Hall. The group started to go towards their next classes when Hermione realized that she didn't have anyone to watch Apollo while she, Harry, and Ron are in Care of Magical Creatures and while Ginny is in Transfiguration. At that moment Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were walking out of the Great Hall when Draco noticed the despair on Hermione's face. Draco stopped to see what was wrong while Pansy and Blaise waited beside him..

"Hermione" Draco said to get her attention. Once she looked at Draco he continued. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anyone to watch Apollo. We all have class and I really don't want to take him to Care of Magical Creatures with me… you know how dangerous class can get" Hermione responded.

"I know what you mean. I would offer but I have CoMC with you" Draco said.

As the group pondered on who could watch Apollo they missed the looks Blaise and Pansy were exchanging.

"Hermione?" Pansy inquired

"yes Pansy?"

"Blaise and I can watch Apollo if you don't mind. We have our free hour now"

Hermione couldn't help but lunge at the two and give them the biggest hug.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said relieved.

Hermione wasn't as close to Blaise and Pansy as she was to Draco but she knew them well enough to trust them to watch her little brother for an hour.

Hermione showed them to her rooms and left before she was late to class.

Thankfully for Hermione the class went by quickly. She raced back to her rooms to check on Apollo and when she got there she was met with the sweetest sight. Blaise and Apollo were asleep in the oversized recliner, seemingly fallen asleep while reading the book that rested in Blaise's left hand. Pansy was quietly cleaning up the paints and toys that they had played with when she heard the portrait open. Pansy smiled at Hermione, finished putting up the last of the toys and went to speak with Hermione.

"How long have they been asleep?" Hermione asked trying not to disturb Blaise and Apollo.

"Just about 20 minutes. He really is a great kid Hermione"

"Thanks Pansy and thank you again for watching him"

"It was no problem really. I used to babysit my younger sister over the holidays" Pansy said with a small sad smile.

"How are you holding up?"

Pansy's parents and sister had been killed in the final battle for being spies against Voldemort. Pansy was at Hogwarts when it happened.

"I've been better, this has really helped. Being able to do some of the things Alyssa and I used to do together really brings back good memories" Pansy said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Hermione pulled Pansy into a hug and told her that she was there for her if she needed anything and she was welcome to hang out with Apollo whenever she wanted.

After a few more minutes Blaise started to stir. He looked at his watch, closed the book that was still open in his hand, and shifted to carry Apollo to his room.

Once Blaise returned to the common room Hermione and Pansy had very impressed and proud looks on their faces. He just shrugged his shoulders at the girls and walked out of the portrait as the girls burst out laughing.

Not long after Blaise left Harry and Ron came to Hermione's rooms for their turn to watch Apollo. Pansy and Hermione walked to their next class together considering it was the same one.

By now Hermione was starting to get adjusted to having to leave Apollo with her friends and was able to pay attention in her last class of the day.

After the class was over Hermione met the boys in the Great Hall for dinner.

Apollo was so exhausted from his day that he fell asleep half way through dinner.

Draco noticed Hermione getting up with a sleeping Apollo in her arms; he excused himself from the table and went to help her.

"Let me take him" Draco said as her reached Hermione right outside of the Great Hall doors.

"Thanks Draco, I was just trying to figure out how I was going to carry him all the way up to the room"

"It's no problem" Draco said with a smile and they started towards Hermione's rooms.

The walk to Hermione's room was very quiet; no one said a word and the only sound was the almost silent snores from Apollo.

Once in the portrait Draco walked into Apollo's room, changed him into his pajamas, turned on his night light, and kissed his forehead goodnight.

Hermione watched the last bits of Draco's actions from the door way of Apollo's room. Draco turned towards the door saw her and blushed.

The two then went to the common room where Hermione had tea waiting for them. They sat silently for what seemed like ten minutes when Hermione finally decided to say something.

"Draco you know that you don't have to do this"

"I know but I want to"

"Why"

"I don't really know. It's just something about Apollo. I know you have Potter and Weasley that would be able to help you with stuff but I want to help to. And maybe it has something to do with you." As he finished his explanation he looked up from the cup in his hands to the beautiful amber colored eyes of the girl sitting in front of him.

Hermione was shocked to say the least, she never thought that this really sweet guy sitting in front of her was the Draco Malfoy that she had known for almost seven years now.

Draco changed the subject after that and he and Hermione talked for about an hour more until he had to leave for curfew. As he was walking towards the door he walked up to Hermione placed both of his hands on her hip and pulled her to him. He leaned down and hissed her forehead then tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I meant what I said, I want to help" he said as he walked out of the portrait.

Hermione stood there analyzing what just happened until the sound of little feet brought her back to reality.

"Mimi can I sleep with you tonight?" Apollo asked rubbing sleep from his little eyes.

"of course you can" she said and they started to walk towards her room.

As they lay down to go to sleep Apollo asked for Hermione to sing him a song like she used to.

She started to softly sing:

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okey. It's okey. It's okey._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay more, stay more_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

By the end of the song Apollo was fast asleep and silent tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks. She wiped her tears away, hoped that her parents would get better, and kissed Apollo on the head as she fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
